1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device with a touch detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these years widely known are display devices that can be used for inputting information via a touch panel (hereinafter, referred to as display devices with a touch detection function). Such display devices with a touch detection function are provided by: placing a device that detects proximity or contact, what is called a touch panel, on top of a display device, such as a liquid-crystal display device; or integrating the touch panel with the display device. To reduce effect on touch detection caused by noise generated due to the configuration of the display device, some display devices with a touch detection function divides an image of one frame into multiple parts to display the parts independently and perform touch detection on a touch panel during display intervals (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-48295 (JP-A-2012-48295) corresponding to Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-187221, for example).
In the display device with a touch detection function disclosed in JP-A-2012-48295, a period of display scanning for display output and a period of touch detection processing performed during intervals of display scanning are periodic. Such periodic display scanning and periodic touch detection processing may possibly periodically generate noise that affects display and touch detection. The noise may possibly manifest itself as a display stripe at each divided display area (divided block) for periodic divided display output, effect on a touch detection result caused by radiant noise at a divided block period, etc.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device with a touch detection function that can reduce periodic generation of noise.